Five D's Adventure
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: Seseorang ingin bergabung dengan tim five D's tetapi ditolak oleh Yusei dkk. Dendam pun membara. Yugi, Yuki, dkk membantu Yusei menghadapinya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? REALITY DUEL! Terdapat adegan duel inside.


**Nyahahahahaha, akhirnya fic Yu-Gi-Oh! pertamaku selesai juga. Maaf, klo jelek dan agak sedikit tidak nyambung. Oh ya, juga saya mau minta maaf karena tak seharusnya saya publish di fandom ini. Nanti takutnya malah sulit ditemukan. Okelah, langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kazuki Takahashi-senpai**

**Rated:**

**K**

**Don't like, don't read. Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

_**FEATURED CARD**_

**Power Tool Dragon**

Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, have your opponent pick one of them at random, and add it to your hand. Return the remaining cards to your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.

* * *

_**oOo**_

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di sebuah taman yang terdapat banyak sekali burung-burung berkicau di sana. Seorang pria bercodet bernama Yusei Fudo melamun, ya sekarang memang kelihatannya begitu. Yusei kini sedang duduk dibangku taman seraya melemparkan pandangan kosong. Hampir setiap hari seperti ini, tetapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang gadis sedang memetik bunga mawar ditaman tersebut. Gadis berambut merah darah ini bernama Akiza Izinski, dia adalah teman dekatnya Yusei. Entah takdir atau apa Aki melihat Yusei yang sedang melamun di bangku taman tempat dia berada sekarang. Serasa penasaran diapun menghampiri pria itu, tanpa perduli mengagetkannya atau tidak.

"Yusei," sapa Aki dari belakang. Tentu saja orang sekeren Yusei tersebut kaget bukan kepalang.

"E.. Ehh.. Junk Waria.. Eh, Aki," ucap pria berambut bagai kepiting itu seraya mempertahankan sikap kerennya. Aki terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Tapi, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aki polos. Yusei berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuannya untuk melamun.

"Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi terjadi di tim kita," ujar Yusei nampak khawatir. Aki menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian mencoba berfikir.  
"Hal buruk, tim kita. Maksudmu tim 5D's? Memangnya hal seburuk apa?" tanya Aki lagi bertubi-tubi seperti ingin memperjelas semuanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung," kata Yusei sambil duduk kembali di kursi taman tersebut *yee~ klonya duduk lagi ngapain berdiri tadi*.

"Kalau kau bingung, aku juga semakin bingung," ujar gadis berambut merah tersebut, ia kemudian duduk disamping Yusei. Tapi, tak lama hal tersebut terjadi. Tiba-tiba….

"Yusei, kau disini rupanya," seseorang menggetok kepala Yusei yang bagaikan kepiting. Dengan potongan rambut berwarna kuning sepertii~~ hmm.. Tetapi tetap terlihat keren dan orang ini bernama Jack Atlas. Aki nyengir tak tertahankan.

"Jack. Kau ini mengganggu orang yang sedang….,"goda seseorang yang memiliki codet dimana-mana yang salah satu didahinya membentuk huruf M. Dan dia bernama Crow Hogan. Merasa risih Yusei segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Jack?" tanyanya tetap keren.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia sedang menunggu. Ayo cepatlah," teriak Jack dengan suara yang agak sedikit berat sambil berjalan menjahui taman. Spontan, Yusei dan Crow mengikuti Jack dari belakang. Disusul pula oleh Aki yang sedari tadi menampakkan ekpresi cemberut. Kenapa yah?

_**oOo**_

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya sampailah mereka di markas rahasia tim 5D's, nyahahahahaha *kyaknya nggak rahasia yah*. Namun, ditengah perjalanan Yusei dkk bertemu dengan Bruno. Terjadilah percakapan yang sangat singkat diantara mereka.

"Ohayou, Yusei, Aki, Crow, Jack," sapa Bruno sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ohayou, Bruno," balas Aki sambil tersenyum. Cuma Aki yang membalas sapaan Bruno. Nah, singkat kan? Setelah beberapa detik berjalan, Yusei sedikit tercengang. Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna abu-abu dan topi yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya *yang kayak orang-orang misterius di tivi-tivi itu loooh* sedang bersandar di dinding markas tim 5D's berada.

"Ini dia Yusei," kata Jack menunjuk orang misterius tadi. Hening sejenak…

"Jadi…. Ada apa? Siapa kau?" tanya Yusei kepada orang misterius tersebut. Orang misterius tersebut tersenyum sembari berkata, "namaku adalah L. Aku ingin bergabung dengan tim 5D's"

"Haaaa?" semua orang ditempat tersebut (minus L) bingung. L mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa? Memang apanya yang salah?" tanya orang bertopi itu penasaran.

"Hehe, itu sepertinya tidak bisa. Kami belum mau menerima anggota baru, lagipula kami belum tau kemampuanmu dalam berduel," cengir Akiza setelah mendengar perkataan L tadi. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu membuatnya marah.

"Aku mempunyai deck Warrior yang jangan dianggap remeh. Ayo, diantara kalian siapa yang mau…," perkataan L terputus setelah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang berwarna hijau datang.

"Melawanku?"

"Hey, ada ribut-ribut apa disini?" kata anak tersebut yang diketahui bernama Leo.

"Pria ini mau bergabung di tim kita," kata Yusei innocent dan to the point.

"Pria ini. Dia nampak….. Meragukan. Huahahahahahaha," Leo tertawa gaje. Semua orang di tempat tersebut (minus Leo) mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku, ayo kita berduel anak kecil!" teriak L yang nampak marah dan tidak terima.

"Heheh~ siapa takut? Kau tidak akan bertahan lama dengan deck Morphtronics ku," ujar Leo PeDe. L kesal, kemudian terjadilah duel diantara mereka.

"Mau kupinjami duel disk?" tawar Yusei sedikit tersenyum namun dibalas senyum meremhkan oleh sang L.

"Tak usah, aku punya!" serunya singkat, kemudian muncullah sebuah alat yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran mirip setengah UFO berwarna merah jambu yang menempel ditangannya secara tiba-tiba. Asap kecil keluar dari alat tersebut. Leo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebuah tumpukan kartu dimasukkan kesebuah tempat khususnya di duel disk tersebut. Kemudian teracak secara otomatis. Kemudian kedua pemain mengambil lima kartu teratas dari _deck_ mereka masing-masing.

"DUEL!"

_Leo: 4000 LP / L: 4000 LP_

"Giliranku! Draw!" L menarik sebuah kartu dari atas _main_ _deck(1)_ nya. Tersenyum sedikit. "Aku panggil Karate-man dengan siap menyerang!"

Sebuah asap merah muncul dari tanah, tak lama seorang pria berambut afro juga muncul diselingi asap-asap merah tadi dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda karatenya (ATK: 1000 ; LV: 4).

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kartu andalanku ini! Hahaha, giliranku selesai!" teriak sang L bangga.

"Hm.. baiklah, buktikan kata-katamu itu. Giliranku!" Leo nyengir dan menarik kartunya. Kemudian tersenyum bangga entah kenapa.

"Normal summon tuner monster, Morphtronic Scopen dengan siap menyerang!" Sebuah alat berbentuk microskop muncul ditemani dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu berwarna kuning (ATK: 800 ; LV: 3).

"Heh, hahaha! Kau pikir monster selemah itu bisa mengalahkan monsterku ini!" tawa L membahana melihat benda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hey, ini belum selesai. Kuaktifkan effect Morphtronic Scopen. Sekali setiap putaran aku dapat special summon satu Morphtronic level 4 dari tanganku. GO! Morphtronic Boomboxen." Gelombang longitudinal memancar dari sebuah benda berbentuk robot mainan berwarna merah putih (ATK: 1200 ; LV: 4).

Leo mengacungkan tangannya, " saatnya. Level tiga Morphtronic Scopen, _tuned(2) _kan dirimu dengan level empat Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

Tak lama setelah kedua monster ditaruh ke graveyard. Sang mikroskop bercahaya kemudian berubah menjadi tiga lingkaran ke hijau-hijauan. Di selingi Morphtronic Boomboxen yang bertransformasi menjadi empat buah bola berwarna hijau dan masuk di tengah-tengah tiga lingkaran tadi. Semburan cahaya putih-hijau terlintas dari cahaya tersebut muncul sesosok monster yang terbuat dari mesin berbentuk naga. Dia nampak memamerkan kedua otot lengannya , ditangan kanan memengang sebuah garukan raksasa dan ditangan kiri memegang sebuah bor.

"_Synchro summon(3)_, Power Tool Dragon!" teriak lelaki berambut hijau dikepang satu itu dengan bangganya.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin." Tangan L bergetar. Tak percaya akan apa yang sekarang dia lihat.

"Aku aktifkan effect Power Tool Dragon. Sekarang aku akan memilih tiga equip card dari deck ku. Lalu kau akan memilih salah satu secara acak," jelas Leo, kemudian mengambil tiga buah kartu dari dalam decknya.

"Silahkan pilih."

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria misterius itu pun langsung memilih kartu yang berada dipaling kiri. Leo terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memilih Black Pendant. Dua kartu yang yang lainnya akan kembali ke deck," ujar Leo sembari mengembalikan dua kartu yang entah apa itu. "Sekarang aku aktifkan Black Pendant. Aku equipkan ke Power Tool Dragon dan kekuatan serangnya akan bertambah 5oo."

Nampak sebuah kalung keunguan mengelilingi sang mesin berbentuk naga tersebut (ATK: 2900 ; LV: 7).

"Battle. Power Tool Dragon, serang Karate-man" seru sang majikan diselingi sang monster yang siap untuk menyerang. "Tapi tak sampai disitu, aku aktifkan quick-play spell Limiter Removal. Semua Machine-type yang kukontrol kekuatan serangnya akan menjadi dua kali lipat."

Berbagai mesin muncul mengelilingi sang monster yang sekarang sudah bertambah kuat (ATK: 5800).

"A-apa? Tiiidaaaaaaaak!"

Monster milik Leo menebas cepat monster milik L, menyisakan ledakan asap keputih-putihan yang muncul disertai sang mesin yang mulai memamerkan otot-ototnya lagi (L: 4000 LP – 0000 LP).

"Uaapaa? Tidak mungkin, aku kalah," teriak L tak percaya sambil tertunduk lesu. Leo senyum-senyum seperti hendak memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih seperti di iklan pasta gigi.

"Heh, kemampuanmu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku. Huahahaha," tawa laknat Leo. Yusei, Aki, dan Crow Sweetdrop. L kemudian berdiri tegap. Dengan mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ia berteriak, "lain kali akan kukalahkan kalian semua, dan aku akan menjadi raja duelist di dunia ini." Kemudian L berlari keluar dari markas tersebut dengan berlinang air mata. Terdengar agak samar lagu berjudul '_Last Train the New Morning'_ mengikuti kepergiannya. Jack nangis gaje melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mengharukan sekali," ujar Jack. Yang lainnya kembali sweetdrop. Merasa bosan, Yusei pergi meninggalkan Jack yang nangis-nangis gaje sedari tadi. Disusul Aki, Leo, dan Crow. Jack tambah sedih dan tangisannya pun semakin keras.

"Yusei," panggil Akiza. Yusei menoleh dengan kerennya sampai membuat Akiza seperti cacing kepanasan (?).

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" lanjut Aki yang nampak khawatir. Yusei tersenyum kemudian berkata, "tidak apa-apa. Jack sudah biasa seperti itu." Aki sweetdroped.

"Maksudku bukan masalah Jack, tetapi masalah yang tadi," ujar Aki yang membuat Yusei berfikir keras. Ini lebih sulit dipikirkan dibanding saat dia melawan tim Unicorn dulu.

"Memangnya tadi kita ada masalah apa?" Gubraak~ Aki jatuh seketika. Yusei tambah bingung.

"Ini masalah tentang orang bernama L tadi! Kau ingat," kata Aki emosi. Akhirnya Yusei pun mengerti dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis tersebut, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Aki" Akiza mengangguk pelan. Tetapi, apakah semua benar-benar akan baik-baik saja? Karena Author anak baek jadi semua akan baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara, nyahahahaha. Tetapi, sementara itu dilain pihak.

"Akan kubalas perlakuan kalian, akan kukalahkan kalian," kalimat itulah yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepala orang yang bernama L. Dia sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Apakah yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Aha, selesai. Saatnya aku pergi ke '_Dony Photocopy'_," batin L seraya mencabut _flashdisk_ dari komputernya. Ternyata dia ingin memprint kartu. Curang sekali.

_**oOo**_

Jack sedang berjalan-jalan santai di suatu pagi. Nampak jelas kebahagian di wajahnya. Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Sherry.

"Jack, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sherry penasaran.

"Lagi kencing. Yaeyalah aku sedang jalan-jalan!" jawab Jack agak marah. Sherry nyengir.

"Lah? Aku kan cuma nanya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Sherry berlalu meninggalkan Jack yang melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Berhenti kau Jack," seorang pria berjaket abu-abu dan memakai topi yang hampir menutupi seluruh mukanya menodongkan sebuah kartu kepada Jack. Jack mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Jack polos. Orang tersebut sweetdrop.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin pagi! Kau ingat aku," kata pria tersebut yang membuat Jack memutar otak untuk kedua kalinya (?). Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya….

"Siapa yah? Aku lupa," kata Jack lagi. Orang tersebut kembali sweetdrop.

"Aku L," ujar pria tersebut menerangkan. "L mana?" kata Jack. Pria yang bernama L tersebut nampak marah.

"Terserahlah kau mau ingat atau tidak, yang penting sekarang adalah ayo berduel denganku!" teriak L seraya mengeluarkan decknya yang penuh dengan kartu printan. Jack terkekeh pelan.

"Heh~ kau mau Duel Runner atau…"

"Duel Runner, ayo! Pakai kendaraanmu," teriak L.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

Jack telah siap dengan kendaraannya yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh. Dia menengok kesana-kesini mencari dimana orang bernama L itu berada. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dimaksud datang juga. Tetapi bukannya gugup, Jack malah tertawa sangat keras. Tentu saja, karena melihat kendaraan yang dipakai L. Hmm.. Mungkin bisa dibilang sepeda yang dipakai L. Dengan corak kekuning-kuningan dan rantai yang sudah mulai karatan, L tampil nampak percaya diri.

"Diamlah, dan duel saja," kata L seraya bersiap untuk melaju. Jack menghentikan aktifitas tertawanya dan kembali konsentrasi dalam duelnya saat ini.

"DUEL!"

Jack melaju kencang dengan kendaraannya, meninggalkan L yang sedari tadi protes.

"Wooii, Jack. Kau terlalu cepat. Bisa lambatkan sedikit laju kendaraannya!" teriak L. Jack hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarnya dan terpaksa memelankan laju kendaraannya hingga mencapai kecepatan 15Km/Jam.

"Giliranku, draw!"

_**SKIP TIME~**_

"I.. Ini tidak… Ini tidak mungkin," Jack lesu seraya mengelus-elus D-Wheelnya. L terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu deck baruku ini? Atlas-sama," ucap L sombong yang mengira Jack lesu gara-gara kalah melawannya. Padahal sebenarnya Jack seperti ini karena D-Wheelnya yang rusak akibat duel ini.

"Cih," Jack mendecih.

"Ya sudah, aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang lemah sepertimu. Ada misi penting yang harus kulakukan," kata L pergi dari hadapan muka masam Jack. Sementara Jack membawa D-Wheelnya dan segera berlari ke bengkel terdekat.

_**oOo**_

Yusei dan Akiza sedang jalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Percakapan kecil terkadang terdengar dari mereka berdua.

"Jadi.. Seperti itu yah?" kata Aki sambil memetik setangkai bunga mawar.

"Iyap. Aki… Kau suka sekali yah dengan bunga mawar?" ujar Yusei. Akiza menarik nafas pelan kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan pula.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Bunga ini….." Perkataan Aki sejenak terputus, dipikirannya terngiang perkataan orang-orang dulu yang berseru '_monster_' kepadanya.

"Aki…" kata Yusei membuyarkan lamunan Akiza. "Bunga ini sudah…"

"Oh, ternyata kalian disini rupanya."

Terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga keduanya. Setelah menoleh kebelakang diketahuilah asal suara tersebut. Orang berjaket abu-abu dan memakai topi yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi dia adalah…..

"L," teriak Aki dan Yusei secara bersamaan. Pemuda *masih diragukan* yang dipanggil L tadi tersenyum sembari berkata, "hehe, kita bertemu lagi. Yusei-san. Aki-san."

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Akiza polos.L menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Aku kesini untuk menantang kalian dalam berduel, huahahahahaha," tawa L laknat sambil menodongkan sebilah kartu printan kepada YuKi (Yusei, Aki).

"Dua lawan satu, nampak tidak adil," kata Yusei keren. L menunjuk Akiza. Akiza mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku melawanmu duluan…"

* * *

_**CUSTOM CARDS**_

**Karate Man**

Warrior/Earth- Effect/3/1000/1000

You can double the original ATK of this card once per turn. If you used this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase.

**Morphtronic Scopen**

Machine/Tuner/Light- Effect/3/800/1400

● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase. ● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4.

**Morphtronic Boomboxen**

Machine/Earth-Effect/4/1200/400

● While in Attack Position: This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate that attack.

**Black Pendant**

Spell/Equip

The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Limiter Removal**

Spell/Quick-Play

Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters you control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

Main Deck: Tumpukan yang minimal berisi 40 sampai 60 kartu (walaupun pada awalnya tidak ada batas) yang ditempatkan pada Zona Deck. Dalam main deck ini terdapat monster, spell, dan trap card.

Tuned: Hal yang biasa duelist (di anime) ucapkan saat ingin melakukan Synchro Summon.

Synchro Summon: Cara untuk special summon synchro monster dari Extra deckmu, menggunakan tuner monster dan non-tuner monster yang bila jumlah level monster-monster tersebut dijumlahkan hasilnya sama dengan monster synchro yang ingin dipanggil (harus sama, tak boleh kurang maupun lebih). Untuk lebih jelasnya mengenai synchro summon dan yang lain-lain kunjungi yugioh . wikia

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Nyahahahahaha, maaf kalo jelek. Fic ini saya buat dalam kurun waktu sekitar satu setengah jam dan dengan inspirasi yang datang tiba-tiba setelah membaca fic buatan Yellow Izinski bertitle 'Cinderella and The Beast'. Saya cuma numpang publish di fandom ini. Tapi, chapter depan saya usahakan untuk buat karakter seperti Yugio Mutou dkk. Itu juga kalau diminta. Akan saya lanjutkan bila banyak yang minta lanjut. Heheh.. Okeh… Kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame saya tunggu. Jaa ne….**

**Review's Please !**


End file.
